Jessica walked her dog for a total of $48$ kilometers over the past $6$ days, and she walked the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Jessica walk her dog each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers walked each day is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of days that Jessica went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $48\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ days}$ $48\text{ kilometers} \div 6\text{ days} = 8 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Jessica walked $8$ kilometers each day.